


Story Session

by TheSerpentGamer



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Halloween, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 19:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20840840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer
Summary: Moxiety [Virgil x Patton]Summary: Patton comes over for Virgil to tell him a scary story. Virgil has the perfect story for him. [WARNING: THIS IS A TICKLE FIC]I love feedback! Critique is greatly appreciated! HALLOWEEN TICKLES! HALLOWEEN TICKLES! HALLOWEEN TICKLES!





	Story Session

Hmm...

Virgil was in a bit of a dilemma.

The good thing was someone was coming to him, wanting to indulge in the age old Halloween tradition of telling scary stories.

Problem was... it was Patton.

Now, Virgil loved spending time with Patton. But Patton didn’t have very high... scare tolerance.

Virgil adored the holiday because i celebrated his element. Fear. It also gave him an excuse to share his otherwise odd interests with others. during any other month, creepypasta were weird. During October... they were festive.

Let’s see, what scary stories did Virgil know off the top of his head?

The Rake? Too bloody.

Slenderman? Too creepy.

Laughing Jack? Too gorey.

Expressionless? Too disturbing.

Abandoned by Disney? Nah, he’d save that for Roman. Something told Virgil it’d be a little extra scary to him... 

The Russian Sleep Experiment?

Yeah, no chance.

Agh! All his stories were too much for Patton.

Now that he thought about it they might be too much for the others too.

Damn.

Wait, there was one story about a monster Virgil thought Patton could probably handle.

Perfect.

...

“Knock, knock, kiddo!” Patton tapped on his door with a cheery voice.

Virgil smiled and opened the door. “Come in, Pat. I got a good story for you.” He grinned.

“Not... too scary, right?” Patton winced.

Virgil softened his gaze. “I think it’ll be just perfect for you.”

Patton brightened and lept onto Virgil’s bed. He was wearing his favorite cat pajamas and brought a pillow and blanket; he looked all ready for a cozy sleepover. Virgil chuckled and snapped on his own pajamas, a long sleeved black shirt with skulls and pumpkins all over with matching pants. 

“Ooh, festive!” Patton patted a space beside him, signaling for Virgil to join him.

Virgil plopped himself on the bed and snapped on his pumpkin night light, illuminating his room with a soft orange glow as his overhead lights flicked off.

“So what’s the story called?”

Virgil smirked. “I think you’ll figure it out.”

He ignored Patton’s momentary look of confusion and leaned in. 

“I’m about to tell you a very real story about a deceptive monster living in the mind palace right now.”

Patton’s eyes widened a bit. “For realsies?”

Virgil smiled. “For realsies. This monster is viscous... and often attacks without warning. It disguises itself to look like anybody...”

Patton shifted and hugged his pillow.

“It can hide anywhere and look like anything. It’s always lurking around... looking for its next victim.”

“Victim?”

“Yes, victim. It hunts down its prey... then traps them so they can’t get away.” Virgil was looming over Patton with a grin.

“Th-then what does it do?” Patton whimpered. 

“Then it feeds... on... their...” Virgil was over Patton, grinning madly. “...Laughter!”

“Laughter- HEY!” 

Virgil pounced on Patton and dug wiggling fingers into his sides. The fatherly side immediately burst into laughter.

“Whahaha- nohohoho, Vihihihirgil!”

“It’s the tickle monster, Pat. And it’s got ya good!” Virgil cooed, scribbling his fingers at Patton’s ribs.

Patton squealed and fell backwards, giggling and laughing uncontrollably as he half-heartedly batted at Virgil’s hands.

“Nohohohoho fahahahahair!”

“Hey, this is the only story i could think of that wouldn’t scare ya too bad!” Virgil chuckled. “Not my fault you can’t a good story.” 

“Ihihihi’ll shohohow yohohou aha gohohood stohohohory!” Patton reeled up and grabbed Virgil’s sides, quickly wiggling his fingers into the skin.

Everyone knew Patton was ticklish, but NOT everyone knew that Virgil was just about ten times worse.

Virgil fell on his stomach and curled into a ball.

“NOHOHO FAHAHAIR!”

“Hey, don’t be a copycat. That’s what I said!” Patton giggled as he tickled his dark strange son to pieces. 

“I got a story for you. Once upon a time there was a little black cat that thought he was the scariest tickle monster in the land.” Patton narrated his story as if Virgil wasn’t a puddle of helpless laughter before him. “Then he invited in his friend who turned out to be the most ruthless tickle monster in the whole world!”

Patton finished off his story by giving Virgil’s neck a large tickly raspberry. He let Virgil go who stayed a curled up ball of giggles. 

“Thahahat wahahahas ehehehehevil.”

“I think I did a great job storytelling!” Patton commended himself.

Virgil looked up at him. “Yeah, but I’m better.”

“Hey!” Patton grabbed a pillow and wacked Virgil over the head with it, who laughed and grabbed his own pillow to fight back.

Needless to say their little story session turned into more of a laughter-filled sleepover.


End file.
